Terrier
A terrier is a dog of any one of many breeds or landraces of terrier type, which are typically small, wiry, very active and fearless dogs. Terrier breeds vary greatly in size from just a couple of pounds to over 70 pounds and are usually categorized by size or function. There are five different groups with each group having several different breeds. History Most terrier breeds were developed in Great Britain and Ireland. They were used to control rats, rabbits, and foxes both over and under the ground. Some larger terriers were also used to hunt badgers. In fact, the word terrier comes from the Middle French terrier, derived from the Latin terra, meaning earth. The Kerry Blue Terrier and Airedale, however, are particularly noted for tackling river ra ts and otters in deep water. Different localities raised terriers suited to their hunting or vermin control needs. Terriers were crossed with hunting dogs, fighting dogs, and other terriers. In the mid-19th century, with the advent of dog shows, various breeds were refined from the older purpose-bred dogs. All of today's terrier breeds are bred primarily as pets. The gameness of the early hunting terriers was exploited by using them in sporting contests. Initially, terriers competed in events such as clearing a pit of rats. The dog that was fastest in killing all the rats won. In the 18th century some terriers were crossed with hounds to improve their hunting, and some with fighting dog breeds to "intensify tenacity and increase courage". Some of the crosses with fighting dogs, Bull and Terrier crosses, were used in the blood sport of dog fighting. Modern pet breeds developed from the Bull and Terrier, such as the Miniature Bull Terrier, are listed by the Fédération Cynologique Internationale (FCI) under Bull type terriers Appearance Terriers range greatly in appearance from very small, light bodied, smooth coated dogs such as the English Toy Terrier (Black and Tan), which weighs as little as 2.7 kg (6 lbs), to the very largest rough coated Airedale Terriers, which can be up to 32 kg (70 lbs) or more Terrier types and groups In the 18th century in Britain, only two types of terriers were recognized, long- and short-legged. Today, terriers are often informally categorized by size or by function: *Working terriers (Hunting types): Still used to find, track, or trail quarry, especially underground, and sometimes to bolt the quarry. Modern examples include the Jack Russell Terrier and the Patterdale Terrier. The original types of hunting terriers include **Fell terriers: breeds developed in northern England to assist in the killing of foxes, and **Hunt terriers: breeds developed in southern England to locate and kill or bolt foxes during a traditional mounted fox hunt. *Toy terriers: Bred "down" from larger terriers, these terriers are shown in the Toy or Companion group. Included among these breeds are the English Toy Terrier and the Yorkshire Terrier. While small, they retain true terrier character and are not submissive "lap dogs". *Bull type Terriers: The Bull and Terrier types were originally combinations of bulldogs and terriers as general mixed breed bull-baiting and pit dogs. In the late 19th century, they were refined into separate breeds that combined terrier and bulldog qualities. Except for Boston Terriers, they are generally included in kennel clubs' Terrier Group. Responsible breeders have bred modern Bull type terrier breeds, such as the Bull Terrier, American Pit Bull Terrier and Staffordshire Bull Terrier, into suitable family dogs and show terriers. These breeds and other descendants of the Bull and Terrier types, such as the Asian Gull Terr, are among the dog breeds still raised for illegal dog fighting. ﻿